


【罐昏】原点

by lupicia



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupicia/pseuds/lupicia
Summary: 20190101Cube赖冠霖 Maroo朴志训





	【罐昏】原点

团体聊天室此刻可谓是热闹非凡，成员们争先恐后晒着假期发生的有趣故事，不过随着尹智圣的一句新年倒计时，满屏幕都变成了新年快乐。

不知道是谁发的：我们忙内小可怜，没办法回家很难过吧，呜呜呜~

柳善皓也给他发了新年快乐，还问他什么时候搬回公司宿舍。赖冠霖回复他，都十二点了，怎么还不去睡觉，会耽误长个的。

然后退出回到手机桌面，2019年1月1日。

他不再是WANNA·ONE成员，解散演唱会上的一切还仿佛是昨天，眼下，就已经到了要搬出宿舍的阶段。几个哥哥已经收拾好了行李，现在这间屋子里，没有任何生气，就他自己，和除此之外唯一发出声音的一台电视机。

闭上双眼，脑子里过电影一般，全是来韩国这几年的经历，即便是躺在床上，也翻来覆去难以入眠。

干脆套上外套，抓起钱包出门。

冬天的后半夜，还飘着雪花，街上根本没有行人。赖冠霖没戴口罩，把一张脸放纵在冷空气中，亚热带地区来的小孩总归不适应，没几分钟，又缩着脖子躲在厚重的衣领下面。他站在街边等出租，冻得直跺脚。

凭着记忆，报上地名后，就栽倒在后座，很多情绪铺天盖地，他甚至手足无措不知道该怎么处理。

临下车前，司机大叔跟他要了签名：“我女儿可是你们组合的饭呢，从比赛起就每天投票的那一种，我也不清楚她最喜欢哪一个，管他呢，有一个签名，怎么也能高兴好几天了。小伙子可真好看，以后也要好好发展啊。”

赖冠霖很想告诉大叔，以后，他还不知道要怎么办呢。

青春期的男孩子不善于面对离别，当着别人的面，尚可摆出一副酷到满不在意的样子，只剩一个人的时候，才能表露全部的真心。

站在路灯下，找了个正对着楼上窗户的位置，拨通了电话。

让人不耐烦的彩铃声过后，才是黏糊糊，还带着困意的声音。“冠霖啊，这么晚了还不睡，有什么事么？”

哥能给我开下门么，我在哥家楼下。

楼上的窗帘掀开一角，接着探出一个睡到头发翘起的小脑袋。“呀你小子，不是骗我的啊，我还以为是做梦出现的幻觉呢。”又过了两分钟，公寓楼里跑出一个慌慌张张的身影，睡裤和鞋子之间露出一截白生生的脚腕。

被人抱了个满怀。

“志训哥。”

赖冠霖很少用这样带着点儿撒娇的语气讲话，尤其是在放送上，坚持着酷盖的人设，现在却把头搁在朴志训肩上。这两年忙内个子没少涨，把哥哥们远远落在身后，朴志训庆幸站在台阶上，没让画面看起来更奇怪。

气息喷洒在脖颈的地方，其实很让人难为情。

朴志训轻轻拍了拍赖冠霖的后背当做安抚，他不太明白，解散演唱会上还跟没事人似的小孩，今天怎么突然这样。

跟着他哥轻手轻脚进了家门，赖冠霖自己都没弄明白，怎么事情就变成了现在这个样子。

不是第一次来朴志训家里，上一次还是组合的一个综艺节目，混在哥哥们中间，不大的一间屋子，充斥着差不多二十几个人。朴志训带领着，参观每一个房间，拿着小胖子时候的照片，讲一讲过去的小故事。

却没想过，以后会在半夜造访。

怕吵醒父母，朴志训只打开了卧室床头的小夜灯。房间没什么变化，要说多了些什么，墙上的海报照片倒是更丰富了。朴志训见赖冠霖正在打量，有些难为情，推着比自己要高一些的弟弟去了浴室。

“在楼下站了很久吧，你先去洗个澡，睡衣等一下我再给你拿过去。”抱过来的时候，除了温度上的冷，更多的是他心情的失落。

没有什么是一个热水澡没法解决的。

当赖冠霖穿着短一截的睡衣走进卧室时，只能看到朴志训趴在床上看手机，这次露出了整截小腿，脚丫还有节奏的一摇一摆。“看什么呢？”赖冠霖躺在旁边的位置，朴志训把手机递过去，是解散演唱会的饭拍。

从出道就应该有这种觉悟的，不，或者说更早一点，报名参加节目的那一天，限定组合，总归有一天会解散的。

最后安可的一首歌，抒情曲，几乎每个成员都哭了，除了赖冠霖。忙内只是呆呆站在自己的位置上，仰着头，不知道是在看什么，眼神没有任何焦点，眼圈里也没有一点眼泪。

朴志训把手机当成话筒，像他们以前在宿舍玩过的那样，“请问我们的忙内，安可的时候究竟是在看什么那么出神，专注到自己的部分都忘记唱了。”可惜采访嘉宾并不配合，侧过身一句话也不说。

是志训哥的灯牌。

这种话他没法说出口，就算是恋爱的关系，也是有点矫情过分的嫌疑。组合的解散远没有异地情侣来的令人难过，即使Maroo和Cube同在首尔，没法天天见面，对小情侣而言统统可以算作异地恋。

开口了声音也是闷闷的。“哥知道我在担心什么么？以前你有个人日程的时候，我都要担心一整天，抽空就要在KKT上聊几句。在这之前我没谈过恋爱，也不知道别的情侣是怎么相处的，可我一想到以后要分开，我的担心只会比这扩大十几倍。”

小孩说这种话的时候，带着点儿委屈，奶声奶气的，不再是舞台上的rapper，只是个普通的因为恋爱而烦恼的少年。

身边的位置一空，朴志训跑下床，哒哒哒站到赖冠霖这一边。

“说什么蠢话，我都成年人了，怎么就让你担心了。”说着把被子里的小孩强行拖出来，难得一见撒娇，从一点缝隙里硬往被子里钻，两个人放着好好的双人床不用，非要挤在一边。“又不是以后都不见面了，干嘛搞这么悲伤。再说了，你以为只有你一个人担心么，我还怕你们公司哪个不怕死的女练习生喜欢上你呢。”

“不会的。”

“什么？”

“我只喜欢你，不会喜欢别人的。”赖冠霖对朴志训说。

总有些人喜欢把深情挂在嘴边，像是不知道这句话的杀伤力等级一样。朴志训心里如同烟花炸过一般，害羞到转过身背对着赖冠霖，还顺手关掉了床头的小夜灯。

以为没有光亮，就可以当作什么都没发生过。却不知，透过窗帘的缝隙，窗外路灯光正好照进来，投在朴志训通红的耳朵边上。

赖冠霖从背后抱住他小兔子一样的哥哥，变着法哄人开心。朴志训抓过枕头盖在脸上，喜欢和害羞都是不能控制的条件反射，那就只能挡住不被人发现。天知道赖冠霖喜欢死朴志训这幅样子，真的和小兔子差不多，缩成一小团，最适合抱在怀里。

朴志训逐渐感觉到后腰的位置，触感有些奇怪。赶紧打算从这个怀抱里挣脱出来，但今天赖冠霖似乎特别固执。

“我觉得，现在我们需要平复一下心情，然后，睡觉。再折腾一会儿，可能天都快亮了。”朴志训还试图拽开扣在腰间的手臂，却起了反作用。以前倒也有过这种状况，每次都是以赖冠霖未成年为借口，光速逃离案发现场。

今天的赖冠霖真的跟铜墙铁壁似的，怎么说都不肯动一下。隔着几层布料，朴志训快要被折磨疯了。

耳边传来似有似无的气音，“在我家里那边，可是十八岁就算是成年哦。”

亲吻也接踵而至。

接吻这种事情是常事。从比赛宿舍时起，就是一对安全出口情侣，会在摄像机观察不到的地方，偷偷拥抱亲吻。后来出道了也是同样，只不过是地点不同，偶尔是关起门的宿舍衣帽间，也有时候是放送局的天台。总之他们的关系见不得光，就和现在一样。

黑漆漆，才最有安全感。

朴志训皮肤偏白，露在衣服外面的部分，总是叫人想入非非，有种勾引人的意味。赖冠霖不停亲吻，嘴唇贴上去的同时，也留下灼人的鼻息。

舔舐的水声在黑暗里被放大，一声声砸在朴志训心房，令他焦躁不安，心底里的小恶魔出动，教唆他，再放纵一点吧，没关系的。

他转过身，主动迎上赖冠霖的吻。

一场你追我赶的游戏，早就不是刚交往的情侣，又是处在失控情况，两个人哪有什么理智，都是凭着本能汲取对方的温度，一刻想分离，也不能分离。

嘴唇触碰开始就慌了阵脚，朴志训也没空细想怎么就着了道，跟着赖冠霖的动作回应。年长的一方通常如此，被逼投降，也没有一点儿脾气。

“亲就亲，干嘛还咬我？”朴志训舔到嘴唇上的腥甜，小声嘟囔着。

小狼狗最适用激将法，刚喘了口气，又扑在锁骨上连啃带咬。朴志训在头皮发麻的间隙，居然还能想到，明天得找一件高领毛衣，不然怎么交代，冬天被蚊子咬么，谁家蚊子嘴这么大。

接着，那双能够遮住朴志训整张脸的大手，就掀开睡衣的一边，贴在腰间游走。朴志训是不容易锻炼成肌肉的体质，即使是出道后控制体重，也有定时去健身房锻炼，依旧是小孩子身材，一块腹肌，不能再多了。

软乎乎的倒是很好摸。

赖冠霖手指灵活的有些过分，在这具身体上不断探索 。

这双手，无论是用来打篮球，还是抓紧麦克风，都是骨节分明，让人心生嫉妒。即便是现在做着这样色情的动作，也是最优雅的放纵。

“少留几个印子，明天会被我家里人看到。”朴志训忍住喘息，吐出一句抱怨。

赖冠霖见朴志训还有心思发呆，坏心眼也忍不住往外跑，一边啃咬得更起劲，一边拉开睡裤的松紧带，隔着内裤抚摸起来，果不其然，收获朴志训短促的一声呻吟。

结束的时候两个人都没什么力气，躺在床上只有傻笑。新手没什么技巧，单纯凭着本能取悦对方，也就更显得动人。说句最庸俗最常见的话，是那种终于拥有彼此的感觉，即使是这样累到没力气动弹，都觉得内心满足。

赖冠霖起身，走到窗边拉开窗帘。   
“哥，雪已经停了。”来自亚热带海洋性气候的孩子，语气里抑制不住的兴奋。

他把朴志训拖过来搂进怀里，两个人就这样光着身子站在窗边。天空呈现出灰蒙蒙的光亮，日出也因为天气的缘故，并不明显，眼前满是完美的银白色覆盖，甚至有些刺眼。

朴志训连忙挡住窗帘，“你搞什么啊，万一被人拍到怎么办？”

“拍就拍了呗，标题我都帮他起好了，国民男团成员窗前激情……哎哟。”

小腿被朴志训狠狠踹了一脚，“激情什么激情啊，抓紧时间睡觉，折腾那么久怎么都不累啊。年轻人了不起哦。”

飞速钻进被窝，也顾不上乱七八糟的床单，相互依偎的每一秒，都弥足珍贵。

早上还真让朴志训说中，年轻人真的体力要更好一点，一睁开眼睛身边连个人影都没有。朴志训忍着腰酸背痛换好床单，小心翼翼藏到个不会被人发现的角落，只能等什么时候有功夫再洗了。

“早上好，志训哥。”洗漱好，就看到相当有冲击力的画面。赖冠霖正在厨房，帮着朴妈妈打鸡蛋，似乎真的只是来串门的弟弟。

朴志训这才发现，赖冠霖从他宿舍打包好的行李中，找出件卫衣套在身上。

朴妈妈见自家儿子傻愣愣站在那也不说话，过去敲了下头，就唠叨起来。“你看看人家冠霖，一个人在韩国过年本来就辛苦，半夜过来也没好好招待一下，反倒赖起床来了，挺大个人了，怎么就还不懂事呢？”

赖冠霖想到半夜床上发生的那些不可描述，觉得他哥也还是有好好招待的，不禁偷笑。

朴志训见他笑的跟偷了腥的猫似的，不对，分明就是偷腥成功的猫，心里气不打一处来，反省自己怎么就这么容易被牵着鼻子走。

或者是说，赖冠霖的话，他总是无条件选择听从。

早饭过后，公司打来电话，叫赖冠霖下午就搬回去。

朴志训把他送到楼下，帮他叫了辆出租车。

下雪过后天气总是要更冷一点，朴志训出门时系了条围巾，半张脸都埋进去，只剩一双眼睛，盛着说不清的名为别离的情绪。

“再见，Cube赖冠霖，注意身体。”

“你也是，Maroo企划朴志训。”


End file.
